Sunday Mornings
by Kikedy Lil'Monsta
Summary: Small Sendrick one-shot on how a sunday morning could turn out with the two of them. Please R&R!


**Sunday mornings**

 **A/N: A little Sendrick one-shot on how they might spend Sunday mornings! I don't own anything! Please R &R! Story prompts? Send them in!**

The bed was so warm and comfortable. For Anna it was like a secure fortress. She was safe here. On one side she had the wall and all her pillows, on the other side was the most important thing- Brittany. One hand protectively around Anna's waist. The brunette turns around so she could face the other, nuzzling closer in these sacred hours of dawn. Peaceful moments between being half asleep and awake. Brittany feels her shifting. Her hand being pushed upwards a bit at Anna's movement. A smile appears on her face. Not only because Anna was snuggling into her, but mostly because her hand was now touching more exposed skin. For Brittany, these hours also were something special, she likes to make love to Anna in this mysterious light of dawn that smoothens everything a bit more, making shadows companions on her journey down Anna's body. So her hand starts moving upward further just beneath the younger ones breast, ghosting there. Anna reacts immediately, her back arching slightly to encourage.

Brittany scoots closer, one hand snaking around Anna's neck and she starts kissing down her throat and collarbone. Her other hand that was resting underneath Anna's breast presses softly at her rips so she's now lying on her back. Lips never leaving skin, Brittany crawls on top of Anna. Her fingertips drawing teasing circles now on the smaller girl's breast, nearing her nipple. But before she finally moves there, she pulls Anna's tank top over her head.

Kisses getting hotter now as she attached her lips to Anna's creamy pale skin again. Following the small bones of her thorax down into the valley between her breasts. Slowly she licks at the edges making Anna shiver. And finally she closes her lips around the already hardened nipple of her right breast, biting carefully at it, tongue flicking to heal. Small moans are flowing out of the brunette's mouth lingering in the silence.

Brittany also loved these moments because she felt that then she really had the time to worship every inch of her girlfriend's body properly. The slightest touch of only her fingertips ignite something in Anna and her body is on fire. And in these moments Brittany is able to watch every flame lighting up on pale smooth skin.

She gives the right nipple another short bite and goes to the left. Anna starts writhing but she knows that Brittany is going to take her time. And she falls into lips, touches and hot breath on equally hot skin. Surrenders, her body only Brittany's. The blonde keeps her mix of biting and licking then kisses back to the soft spot between Anna's breasts, a hint of her perfume still lingering there, heart beating fast. She looks up. Anna's eyes are closed, her hands buried in the pillows surrounding her. How she deserved her in her life, she still doesn't know. But what she knows is, that she is going to give her all the love she is capable of. Till her last breath.

Kiss after kiss she nears Anna's belly button and the hem of her sleeping shorts. Tender fingers hooking into the waistband. A motion so unnoticed but yet so firm and swift and the last piece of clothing vanishes into dimly lit corners.

Brittany settles in between Anna's legs, spreading them wide. Her hand glides down her thighs. One moving upwards to settle behind the brunette's neck again. Securely, protectively. She knows this gesture means a lot to Anna, that she needs Brittany as close as at all possible. And with that thought she leans down onto the welcoming heat radiating from the younger ones center and lets her tongue glide inside her wetness. A soft cry escapes Anna, her back a perfect arch to meet Brittany's mouth.

Her movements are slow, savoring Anna's taste, tongue gliding in and out, deeper after every retreat. Her other hand resting on Anna's inner thigh to keep her open but soon moving to her clit to start rubbing teasingly slow patterns on it with her thumb. Sometimes with pressure, sometimes feather light. Anna's body reacts, like she's been bound to Brittany's fingers and tongue with invisible strings. And Brittany gets aroused and proud at this sight of her girlfriend and the power and affect she has on her. Tongue now deep inside, she feels that she's getting closer. So she replaces it with two fingers. A curse joins Anna's excited moans, as always.

She keeps a steady but slow pace, enjoying the sensation of Anna around her, every move is widening her, making her wetter and she brings her digits deeper till she finds her sweet spot. She stays there, curling inside her girlfriend. More closeness isn't possible.

And she attaches her lips to her clit, sucking lovingly at it. She retrieves her fingers completely, a hiss from Anna, and unexpectedly fast she shoves them back inside hitting her g-spot again. Immediately Anna's scream fills the room. Her walls clenching around Brittany's fingers. The blonde gets up to kiss her passionately. Anna's taste still on her tongue, fingers inside her. And Anna brings her hands into blonde locks, keeping her here, with her as long as she would stay. "I love you"s whispered and the first streak of sunlight sneaking through the curtains.


End file.
